List of national mottos
As of 4400 A * Aldegar: Āzād-mardī, Aldegār, Yazdān (Freedom, Aldegar, God) * Alduria: Liberté, amitié et égalité (Liberty, friendship and equality) * Aloria: Unedig fel un (United as one) B * Badara: Unite we remain / Loyalty we stand for * Baltusia: Vivat populus de Baltusia! (Long live the people of Baltusia!) * Barmenia: Knsjek Krjzaji Hyéon (Land of the eternal Sun) * Beiteynu: If you will it, it is no dream * Beluzia: Strength through Unity C * Cildania: Freedom or Death * Cobura: Strengthened by Unity, Liberated by Diversity D * Davostan: St. Muron: By God's Will, Order and Peace / Davostan: Our Finest Moment Shall Come! * Deltaria: Богъ отьпѹщаѥтъ, Делтарьско не (God forgives, Deltaria does not) * Dolgava: Lai tas mūsu labākais brīdis (Let this be our finest moment) * Dorvik: Proletarier aller Länder, vereinigt euch! (Proletarians of all countries, unite!) * Dankuk: 제국권, 통일, 제국 jegugwon, tong-il, jegug (Sovereignty, Unity, Empire) * Dundorf: Gleichheit, Einheit und Sozialismus (Equality, Unity and Socialism) E * Egelion: Dios, Patria, Fueros, Rey (God, Homeland, Fueros, King) * Endralon: Lead by our history, leading our future G * Gaduridos: Vida, Libertad, Patria / Vita, Libertà, Patria (Life, Liberty, Homeland) H * Hobrazia: From Growth Comes Prosperity * Hulstria: Uniter ac liber (United and Free) * Hutori: Quinon proficit deficit (translation needed) * Hawu Mumenhes: Awegef Ankh zas Sekmirf! Awegef Ankh zas Ta Ḥfd ḫntw! Awegef Kinzoi Mumenhes Gepiaq! (Long Live the Monarch! Long Live the President! Long May Mumenhes Rule!) I * Indrala: 禮義廉德 (Propriety, Justice, Integrity, Virtue) * Istalia: Patriae Unitas et Civium Libertas (Unity of the Country and Freedom of Citizens) J * Jakania: Kim bu cennet vatanın uğruna olmaz ki fedâ? (Who would not be sacrificed for the sake of the heavenly homeland?) * Jelbania: One Vision. One Nation One party(JDP) One Destiny K * Kafuristan: Freedom, Truth, Progress * Kalistan: Loyalty, Peace, Prosperity! * Kalopia: Peace at Home, Peace in the World * Kanjor: Nous atteindrons (We will reach it) * Kazulia: By og Land, Hånd i Hånd (Town and Country, Hand in Hand) * Keymon: Guardian of the sea * Kirlawa: An injury to one is an injury to all * Kundrati: Meliora (Better) L * Likatonia: E Pluribus Unum (Out of many, one) * Lodamun: No foe I fear, no friend I force * Lourenne: Vive Les États-Unis Canrillaises de Lourenne et toutes ses habitants! (Long live the Canrillians United States of Lourenne and all its inhabitants!) * Luthori: In hoc signo vinces (In this sign you will conquer) M * Malivia: Out of many, One People * Mordusia: For Mordusia, we live. For the People, we die N * Narikaton: Macht durch Stärke! / Macht door kracht! (Power through strength!) * New Endralon: Ex Unitate Vires (Unity is strength) P * Pontesi: Fortitudine Vincimus (By endurance we conquer) R * Rildanor: Un peuple, un but, une foi (One nation, one goal, one faith) * Rutania: Prosperity, Liberty, Individuality S * Saridan: Hael Ons Menser! Hael Oorwinning! (Hail Our People! Hail Victory!) * Sekowo: 我が祖国万歳、長く生きる自由 (Long Live the Homeland, Long Live Freedom) * Selucia: Ave, Selucia! Quia fuimus sumus, et quia sumus erimus! (Hail, Selucia! Because we were, we are, and because we are, we shall be!) * Solentia: fred och välstånd (Peace and Prosperity) T * Talmoria: Liberty & Freedom * Telamon: Alþingi og Fólk Telamons (The Allthing and the People of Telamon) * Trigunia: Proletarii vsekh stran, soyedinyaytes'! (Workers of the world, unite!) * Tukarali: Diversidade e Justiça (Diversity and Justice) V * Valruzia: Indivisibiliter ac Inseparabiliter (Indivisible and Inseparable) * Vanuku: Krsyizi Hiko orzy tachásjozuo, Konz trzy Frtoék'ns firja! (translation needed) * Vorona: The People Shall Govern Z * Zardugal: Per Forta Fratecon (Through strong brotherhood)